


Make Me Your One and Only

by Lady Divine (fhartz91)



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Anxiety, Dalton Academy, M/M, Romance, Sexual Content, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 13:47:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3070436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhartz91/pseuds/Lady%20Divine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Kurtbastian Gift Exchange 2014 to fill the following prompt as a gift for edyferrone:</p><p>Content: Slight angst that ends up well.<br/>DNW: non-con, any form of manipulation and Blaine-shaming, if the person doesn’t like Blaine, he can just not exist in the work, whatever it is.<br/>Prompt: Something with werewolves Kurtbastian, with Sebastian wanting so bad to be claimed as Kurt’s mate but being insecure because Kurt is the alpha and Sebastian fears he thinks Seb is not responsible enough to be by his side without messing up (eventually it was just Sebastian missunderstanding and Kurt wanting to take things slow)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make Me Your One and Only

**Author's Note:**

  * For [supercanaries](https://archiveofourown.org/users/supercanaries/gifts).



> For clarification on the term "omega", I am using this term found in the Teen Wolf wiki to describe Sebastian - 
> 
> An Omega is the “lone wolf”; existing without a pack and without an Alpha.
> 
> They have all the werewolf abilities mentioned above but are considered weaker than other types because they are not part of a pack.
> 
> Werewolves can become Omegas by choice or be forced out of a pack by the Alpha or by circumstance.
> 
> NOTE: The term "omega of the pack" has been used in reference to the lowest ranking member/members of a pack. This does not indicate a drop in actual werewolf status but is instead used as an insult.

Sebastian leans against the metal frame of the bleachers, letting the cold and dull dig into his shoulder, the slight pain keeping him grounded as he watches the alpha of the Dalton pack… _his_ alpha…walk across the lacrosse field alongside the alpha from another Westerville based pack – a junior boy from some obnoxious public school not too far from there. Sebastian tugs on his uniform tie, unbuttons the top three buttons of his wrinkled white button-down shirt, and growls low in the far back of his throat, his entire body vibrating with the sound. From across the field, Kurt’s body goes rigid and his elfish ears perk up, but he doesn’t let the omega’s disgust keep him from missing a beat as the boy beside him makes a comment and Kurt laughs his flirty laugh – a laugh that makes Sebastian seethe, his eyes glowing red in the shadows under the bleachers.

Sebastian can see the wolf beneath Kurt’s skin – lithe, muscular, preening under whatever flattery this other alpha is feeding him. Sebastian’s wolf reaches out for his alpha, trying hard to listen to their conversation, but he’s too unfocused, his thoughts too muddled. He can’t concentrate on anything other than his wolf in his head growling murderously at this other alpha, who dares to come into his territory and trifle with _his_ boyfriend.

The farther they get from where Sebastian stands - crouching low and keeping watch – the more the urge to spring out of hiding and rip this alpha to confetti fills his body, from the wolf snarling in his mind to break loose down to the soles of his feet, itching to run. But suddenly, in his mind, he feels a touch – Kurt’s wolf reaching out to soothe him, to nuzzle against him, to cool the heat of jealousy threatening to expose him. Sebastian is a fairly new werewolf, and self-control is not one of his strong points, but Kurt was born with his wolf. Sebastian and his wolf are direct reflections of one another – loners, uptight, full of fire and fury with a dangerously short fuse – and Sebastian’s wolf tends to be difficult for him to control.

But he listens to Kurt – Kurt and his gentle but commanding wolf.

For the year that Sebastian has been at Dalton, Kurt has been helping Sebastian connect with his animal side.

It didn’t take a whole year for Sebastian to fall in love with Kurt.

Before they reach the end of the field, the two alphas turn to face one another. The bottle blond, tan-faced alpha – Sam might be his name – raises Kurt’s hand in his and kisses it. Sebastian’s growl grows louder, nearly shaking the metal bleachers with his rage. He pops the button on his shirt as he starts to tear it apart, feeling too constrained by the thin fabric that covers him.

All he would need to do is change and the confinement of his uniform would no longer be a problem.

Neither would that smug trespasser, who catches wind of Sebastian’s scent, eyes shifting sideways toward the bleachers in his direction, a leering smile spreading wide across his mouth.

Beside him, the frame of the bleachers begins to bend where Sebastian’s hands wrap around the supports.

 _Stop_.

Sebastian hears the command clear in his head and he begins to relax, his grip loosening from the metal rails, two benches left suffering, dipping down over his head. He hears a giggle in his mind, and regardless of his lingering need to shred Sam to pieces, he finds himself smiling.

His intense brooding anger would be more effective if he wasn’t grinning like the lovesick teenager he actually was.

Kurt turns from the alpha, waving lightly and calling another good-bye over his shoulder, and Sebastian lets his smile drop. He wants Kurt to see every inch of his displeasure, to feel it rise off his skin like steam. Kurt catches the fading light in Sebastian’s pupils as he emerges from the grey shadows, but it’s his state of partially dressed that captures Kurt’s attention.

“I have to say,” Kurt says as he approaches, “that I like this disheveled look on you.”

Sebastian sniffs the air, his face curdling with the smell that hits his nose.

“You smell foul,” Sebastian snarls as Kurt comes closer.

“Well, hello to you, too, Sebastian,” Kurt replies, nonplussed by his omega’s simmering pique.

Sebastian breathes in deeper, his lip curling at the stink surrounding his alpha.

“You have his scent all over you.”

“You’re one to talk,” Kurt says, pushing his way into Sebastian’s arms and folding himself in Sebastian’s embrace. “What happened to _you_? Orgy in the senior commons?”

Watching Kurt with the other alpha, Sebastian nearly forgot that Jeff and Nick had tackled him in the hallway. Of the entire Dalton pack, which consisted of mainly members of the school’s a cappella choir, the Warblers, and who Sebastian found irritating on principle, Jeff and Nick were by far the most annoying. They needed constant attention, and just like toddlers, it didn’t matter if it was positive attention or negative attention. So when Sebastian lashed out, batting Jeff across the face and leaving him with four jagged marks down his cheek, he giggled like an idiot before grabbing up his boyfriend and wrestling him down the hallway.

“You know what Jeff and Nick are like,” Sebastian says in a tight voice, but sighing as Kurt runs his nose down his neck, crawling his hands up the back of Sebastian’s shirt to caress his bare skin. “They have no respect for boundaries, just like your little friend.”

“Sebastian,” Kurt sighs, deflating against Sebastian’s chest. “We’ve talked about this.”

Sebastian locks his jaw tight, keeping the petulant growls of his wolf at bay, silencing them before they’re voiced.

“Do you have to flirt with him like that?”

Kurt hears the stiff sound of hurt in Sebastian’s voice and shakes his head.

“Flirt with him?” Kurt asks with a laugh. “I’m not flirting. I’m being cordial. Our territories overlap. I have to make sure that things between us and them stay copacetic.”

Sebastian nods once, not all too convinced, staring down the alpha now climbing in his truck, preparing to return to his own school.

“Does _he_ know that?”

“I’m sure he does,” Kurt says, rolling his eyes even though Sebastian can’t see.

“Well, did you _tell_ him?” The truck rolls out of the parking lot, but not before the blond alpha turns his head to glare at Sebastian with Kurt cradled in his arms.

“I’m sorry, but the subject of him fucking me hasn’t exactly come up yet,” Kurt teases, pulling back to look into Sebastian’s face when Sebastian’s wolf bristles. “Come on, Sebastian. You can’t assume that everyone I talk to is going to steal me away from you. Don’t you have any faith in me?”

“Yeah, in _you_ ,” Sebastian says, holding Kurt tighter. “It’s him I don’t trust.”

Sebastian watches the truck leave the parking lot, memorizing its every detail – make, model, license plate number, down to the tread on the tires and the infinitesimal scratches on the rear bumper. Sebastian hasn’t mastered shielding his thoughts and emotions, and Kurt sees it all, as does the rest of the pack, and soon Kurt’s head is filled with worried howls, feeling the omega’s distress, wondering if they should gear up for a fight.

“Sebastian,” Kurt scolds gently, his wolf calming the other members of the pack and putting their minds at ease, “you have to control your feelings. At this rate, you’re going to start a war.”

Sebastian huffs, stepping back to pull away from his alpha, but Kurt doesn’t let him go, and Sebastian’s wolf needs Kurt. His wolf has no intention of leaving the warmth of Kurt’s body, or the presence of his wolf nuzzling against him in Sebastian’s head.

“Look,” Kurt says, smoothing down the lapels on Sebastian’s blazer, fingers grazing lightly over the skin on Sebastian’s chest, “his pack invited ours out to a wolf-friendly club they hang at in Columbus. You down to go?”

Sebastian shrugs.

“Why are you asking?” Sebastian scoffs. “You tell us to go, and we go.”

Kurt looks at Sebastian, his face turned hard and cold, the way he does when he has emotions he doesn’t know how to manage. Kurt feels for Sebastian. Sebastian was changed in reform school, forced to become a werewolf against his will by a pack of kids who used their wolves to control other students. But Sebastian was strong. He resisted. He became an omega to keep from having his life stolen from him – even though, in many ways, it already had been. The moment he stepped through the doors at Dalton, Kurt’s wolf longed to help him – to have him, really. But he is still too wild, too impetuous.

Kurt loves Sebastian, but Sebastian needs a little fine tuning if he’s ever going to help Kurt lead the pack.

Kurt’s wolf makes headway with Sebastian’s wolf, lulling him to a sense of calm, but the man that Sebastian is stands stoic and unmoved, eyes focused on a point in the distant that may or may not exist.

Kurt doesn’t touch his mind to find out.

“Right,” Kurt says. “Well, then, we’ll meet up after dinner. Eight o’clock to give you a chance to finish your calculus homework.”

“My homework’s done,” Sebastian says in a clipped tone.

“Sure it is,” Kurt says with a smile, backing out of Sebastian’s arms. Truthfully, he could stand in the lacrosse field with Sebastian all afternoon long, holding him in his arms and letting Sebastian’s scent seep into his skin. But he has a pack to check in on, and an A. P. Lit final to study for.

His romantic sensibilities will have to take a backseat to the realities of life.

“You coming?” Kurt asks, tugging on Sebastian’s arm as he walks backward away, his wolf nibbling at Sebastian’s wolf’s ear.

Sebastian doesn’t follow right away, enjoying watching his alpha walk, the smooth movement of his long legs as he glides over the grass – agile, soundless, barely bending a single blade.

“You know, two alphas…that won’t turn out well,” Sebastian calls after him.

“Then it’s a good thing I have no intentions of claiming him,” Kurt calls back, spinning on the balls of his feet to walk forward towards the dorms. “I have my eye on a sexy omega, if only he’d get his act together.”

***

“Oh, Sebastian,” Kurt moans when Sebastian licks a stripe up his neck, ending behind his ear. “You can’t…you can’t just do that.”

“You always say that,” Sebastian whispers, doing the same thing again, eliciting an even more desperate moan.

“That’s because…you know all my weaknesses,” Kurt says around a gasp as Sebastian’s fingers trail down Kurt’s back to cup his ass through his skinny jeans. “If you keep this up…I won’t be able to control myself…”

 _That’s what I’m counting on_ , Sebastian thinks, his mouth closing over the juncture of Kurt’s neck and his shoulder. Sebastian wants Kurt. He wants Kurt more than he’s ever wanted another living being. He never believed in his life that he would ever want to belong to someone, but he does. He wants Kurt to own him, to claim him.

He wants to be Kurt’s mate in a thousand different ways, and lately it’s Sebastian’s biggest fear that he’ll find someone better – someone more worthy of being his mate.

“Come on, Seb,” Kurt pants as Sebastian runs a hand down between Kurt’s legs, “they’re waiting for us.”

“Just a little longer,” Sebastian begs, trying to find some other way to tempt him. “I mean, you’re still completely dressed.”

“Yeah,” Kurt agrees, rolling his hips with another pass of Sebastian’s hand over his hardening cock, “and you’re ruining my shirt, by the way.” He pauses to laugh, but it turns into a moan when Sebastian continues to palm over his erection. “But everyone’s inside. I can feel it.”

“Everyone?” Sebastian asks. “Or _him_?”

As if called into existence by Sebastian’s thought of him, Sam knocks on the window of Kurt’s Navigator, staring in where Kurt has Sebastian pinned to the backseat.

“Come on, gorgeous,” Sam says, addressing Kurt with only a cursory glance at the omega lying on his back, “the _real_ puppy pile is inside.”

Kurt laughs condescendingly and nods at Sam with a fixed and barely tolerant smile on his face, but Sebastian doesn’t see Kurt’s display of veiled displeasure. He drops his hands to his side, digging his nails into the leather seat beneath him. Sam doesn’t seem to notice either, or he just doesn’t care, because he blows Kurt a kiss and bounds away back to the club.

“You should go inside,” Sebastian says when he hears the other alpha’s footsteps die out in the distance. Kurt looks down at Sebastian, turned away, a frown on his face.

“ _We_ ,” Kurt corrects him. “ _We_ should go inside.”

“What does it matter if I’m there or not?” Sebastian says, speaking facing the seat back. “It doesn’t seem like I even exist when he’s around.”

“Sebastian,” Kurt says, sitting off of Sebastian’s hips to let the other boy up, “now you’re just being dramatic.”

“Am I?” Sebastian asks, following Kurt’s body and sitting up in the seat.

“Yes,” Kurt says quickly. “Absolutely. Why would you even say a thing like that?”

“Because, I…” Sebastian’s sentence cuts off abruptly. He looks at his alpha staring back at him with wide, expectant eyes – blue-silver eyes that shift slightly in the moonlight from the concerned eyes of human Kurt to the dark, seductive eyes of Kurt’s wolf. Sebastian wants to fall into those eyes. He’d follow those eyes anywhere.

“Why don’t you want me, Kurt?” he asks, his voice sounding ridiculously small to his own ears. “I mean, I’m yours. I’ve been yours since the moment I arrived at Dalton, and I guess I fooled myself into thinking you were mine, too. But…” Sebastian smells a familiar, sour stench outside, pervading the enclosed confines of Kurt’s Navigator, and he turns to look out the window. Sam is there, standing outside the club, partially hidden by the crowd waiting to get through the velvet ropes, staring daggers at him. Kurt follows Sebastian’s line of sight and catches Sam’s glance. He blows out a frustrated sigh and maneuvers between Sam’s glare and Sebastian’s.

“Do you know why I haven’t claimed you yet?” Kurt asks, climbing into Sebastian’s lap, putting Sebastian’s arms around his waist.

“Because I’m a fuck up?” Sebastian asks, looking away from Kurt’s eyes, not wanting the memory of the disappointed look on Kurt’s face when Kurt agrees with Sebastian’s assessment. Sebastian _is_ a fuck up. He fucked up when he got kicked out of his first four private schools. He fucked up when he got caught selling drugs and got sent to reform school. He fucked up when he allowed himself to get cornered in the showers and changed into the monster he is now.

Though, if he hadn’t, he wouldn’t have had the glorious time he’s shared with Kurt, even if that time is about to come to an end, because even now, when he’s trying to turn things around and make amends, have a new life with this man that he fell so hard for, he is fucking up everything.

“Because we’re not just our wolves,” Kurt says, nuzzling his head against his boyfriend’s shoulder. “We’re people…teenagers, growing up and making our way in the world, trying to find a place. And I know there are expectations, things I’m supposed to do for the pack, but you and me – that’s for us.” Kurt feels Sebastian’s breath catch, sees the way his eyes focus in on his with that extreme intensity that makes Kurt _feel_ him, as if he’s passing through his body with that one look.

Most people look away when Sebastian stares, but not Kurt. Kurt loves that feeling of Sebastian moving through him without a single touch.

Kurt takes his hand and places it over Sebastian’s heart, smiling fondly when he feels it race beneath his fingertips.

“I didn’t want to rush into it. I wanted it to just…happen. I wanted you to love me for me, outside of all of this…” Kurt gestures vaguely around him, and Sebastian knows what he means – the boys that they can feel with their minds inside the club, their thoughts all around them as they dance wildly, clustered close together, bodies writhing, nipping at ears and necks, marking each other. “I just need to know that you want to be with me because you love me and you need me, and not just as an alpha. Not just as a part of the pack. You need _me_.”

“Why would you even doubt that?” Sebastian asks, his face crumbling a bit at the insinuation. “All you need to do is touch my mind to be certain.”

“That desire would be hidden deep in your psyche. I don’t want to invade your privacy. Not like that.” Kurt rubs the tip of his nose lightly over Sebastian’s, brushing dry lips against his mouth. “I want you to tell me with words, and show me with your actions that you want to be with me. That we can stand side-by-side as mates because we love each other, not out of duty or responsibility. Can you do that?”

Sebastian swallows hard and nods. His eyes – hard and green, shining like ocean glass – go softer than Kurt has ever seen.

“Yeah,” Sebastian says, ducking his head, hiding his glowing eyes and the slight color on his cheeks. “Yeah, I can do that.” Kurt leans down to kiss his omega - not in the urgent way that wolves often do, but with soft strokes of his human lips and tongue. Kurt isn’t eager to let Sebastian go. Sebastian can feel that in his kiss. He doesn’t want to be apart from him. Kurt wants Sebastian. Kurt’s wolf wants Sebastian’s wolf. They’re connected. Kurt lets Sebastian see that part of his mind – the part that fantasizes about taking him, claiming him, marking him as his own. Kurt’s scent fills the vehicle and devours Sebastian, erasing all others.

It makes Sebastian high to smell Kurt on him.

When Kurt’s lips leave his, it’s with a possessive growl and a tiny nip at the corner of Sebastian’s mouth.

“So, are we going to go inside?” Sebastian asks, breathless and hard, with Kurt’s growl against his lips and Kurt’s heartbeat sounding in his head.

“I think,” Kurt says, moving Sebastian back onto the bench and lying down over the submissive body of his boyfriend, “that the _real_ party is right out here.”


End file.
